The Route of Pokemorphs
by Lunu Ser
Summary: Jake and Drake have left on their pokemon journey, along with Alex, a friend, but they bump into mysterious people and they become kidnapped! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**This is kinda new to me, so please tell my misspells and, well, ideas for later chapters**

"Hey Drake wake up! its the day!" Jake, Drake's twin brother, yelled in extreme exitement. "It _is_?" Drake said, unready for this wake-up yell. it had been a month since their 10th birthday. Drake already had owned a Piplup, and named him Fatal.

_Random Flashback_

_"Happy Birthday, Jake and Drake!" Drake's mom chanted "we have a very inportant present for you, Drake!". "YAY!" Drake yelled "I wanna open it now!". "Okay, here you go!" Katrina, Drake's mom, said." Drake ripped the present open, and he thought it was a pokemon because it was the only present with __Pokeballs__ on it. He found a__ Pokeball__ inside it."Wow! what's inside it?" Drake asked."You'll see" Katrina said. Drake grabbed the __Pokeball __and touched the button on the center so it grew bigger, then he threw it in the air. It released the __Water __Type Pokemon __Piplup__."Wow! Thanks, mom!" Drake yelled._

_End of the Random flashback_

"Hey Jake, guess what im gonna do?" Drake said. "Go to the Lab with me?" Jake asked."Nope" Drake said "I'm gonna capture a wild pokemon for you!"."Wow! Thanks!" Jake said. So the the twins asked Katrina if they could begin their journey. "Sure" Katrina said. "K. Bye mom!" the twins yelled. "Bye, my children!" Katrina yelled back. "So what Pokemon do you want?" asked Drake. "I want a Starly!" Jake exclaimed. Just then a Starly flew on Jake's head. "Capture it! capture it!" Jake yelled. "It's allll up to you, Fatal!" Drake yelled as he sent out Fatal. "Piplup! Pip Pip Lup!" Fatal said. "**HEY WAIT UP!**" Alex screamed. (Alex's real name is Alexander but he prefers Alex) "Oh hi Alex!" the twins said. "Fatal use Tackle!" Drake commanded. "Star Star!" the Starly screeched. Fatal tackled the Starly, bringing it down. "Fatal keep using the same move like your using Fury Swipes!" Drake commanded again. The Starly started a Wing Attack. "Staaaaaaaaaaar-" the starly said while heading to Fatal."-Lyyyy!" it said when it hit Fatal. "Pip-plup!" Fatal said. "Wow! You fight like a professenal!" ALex yelled over all the noise. Fatal saluted and started using Tackle again. Finally, the Starly fainted, and Jake threw a Heal Ball at it. It rotated to the right, then the left, then the right again. The button glowed green, as if captured and healed. "What Pokemon do you have, Alex? "I have Chimchar" Alex responded quickly. "Alright, let's go continue our journey!" Jake said quietly. "Why are you being so quiet?" Drake asked. "I heard that kids and trainers have been stolen 'round these routes" Jake whispered. "It might already be too late." In fact, it wasn't. 'Haha very funny!" Alex chuckled. Oh, and in the next route they will encounter the kidnappers. "I have a bad feeling about this route." Jake said mysteriously. "C'mon. Your probaly seeing things." Alex and Drake both said. Just then, some bushes rustled. "Oh, don't be afraid! It's probaly some wild pokem-" Drake was interrupted by a dart that hit his sideburn. "Holy shizballs!" Alex yelled. "I already told you, STOP SAYING THAT." Jake commanded in an annoyed tone. "WHAT THE HELL DID WHOEVER YOU ARE DO TO MY BROTHER!" Jake yelled. "we have made him faint..." said an unknown Male voice. "So we will take him." a Female voice rang out. "No Way!" Alex said. "Fire it up, Flare!" he tossed out Flare's pokeball and out came the young Chimchar of his. "Use your Scratch attack!" Flare started scratching the Male person, then the female, and they both fell on some thorns. "Ouch!" they both said. They shot darts at both Alex and Jake, and they both got hit. "Chimchar? Chim Chimcha?" Flare said in a sad tone. Alex almost fell unconcious, but Jake fainted. "K-keep attacking before they shoot me again!" Alex stammered. Luke, Alex's rival, ran up. "Hey whats happenin'?" Luke asked. "Those guys... are trying... to make me... un...con...ciou...s." Alex said unconcious slowly. Luke's pokemon was Turtwig, the Grass Type tortoise pokemon, and he was named Leafy. "Leafy, use Razor Leaf!" Luke yelled as Leafy did so.


	2. The Battle

**I just want to add another Chapter today, soooo... yeah.**

As Razor Leaf went flying at those vicous people, one of them sent out a Ekans. "Ekans!" it hissed. The Male one had, and he intorduced himself. "Now, now, I am Ethan." he said. "And I am Elissa" the Female one said. "Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Ethan commanded. Just then, Ekans got hit. "Ekaaa!" it hissed. "Ekans!" Ethan yelled. Then it shot Poison Sting out of its mouth. "Tur Turtwig!" Leafy said. "Fl...are... Use... Scr...A...tch..." Alex said slowly. Flare started using Scratch rapidly. Leafy started to use Razor Leaf rapidly, too. Alex recovered and got himself up. "Flare use Ember!" Alex said. Fire burst out of Flare's mouth, and defeated Ekans. "Ekans return!" Ethan said. "Go Meowth!" Elissa shouted as she let out a Meowth. "Meowth me meow me me meowth." it said. "Meowth use Fury Swipes!" Elissa said. The Meowth Fury Swiped Leafy. "Turtwig!" Leafy said. Both Leafy and Flare started using Ember and Razor Leaf rapidly. Then, the Meowth fainted. "Meow Meow Meowth!" it said before defeat. "Meowth return!" Elissa shouted. Then she shot darts at Alex and Luke, and they got hit. Then they fainted. "Eheheheheh!" they laughed.


	3. The Explanation

**Ain't I making some progress? Well, I hope you say **_**yes**_**!**

_Ugh... Where am I? _Drake thought when he woke up, and found himself on a table. he shivered because it was cold. _This is cold! Where's the air conditioning? _ Drake thought, and he looked around. He noticed banners with big red R's on them. "T-Team R-R-Rocket?" Drake shouted, waking Jake up. "Hey!" he shouted back. "Sorry, but i think we're in Team Rocket's Main Labrotory." Drake said cautiously. "Hello, and Welcome to the Niteorite Labrotory, the Main labrotory og Team Rocket!" A Scientist said. "I am Jensora, i know it sounds like a girl name, but its my name. Your going to be the _First Pokemorphs Ever_!" Jensora said. "But please call me Soran." "Ugh, I want to leave" Jake said. "I have a quistion." Soran said. "Yes?" Drake asked. "Weren't there two other kids with you?" Soran asked. "Uh... Alex and..?" Drake said.

"Ugh!" Luke said. "Oh. Hi Luke!" Drake said. "Holy Camolee!" Luke said loudly. Just then, a Scientist's Machoke picked up Drake and put him in Test Tube No. 1, Then Jake in Test Tube No. 2, Then Luke in Test Tube No. 3, Then Alex in Test Tube No. 4. "I...I feel wierd" Jake and Drake said at the same time. Then they dozed off into unconciousness, and so did Luke and Alex.


	4. The Escape Attempt of Alex

When the four boys woke up, they felt diffrent, but their bodies were the... same. "Ughhh..." Drake groaned along with the others. "WHERE THE HELL IS LEAFY?" Luke shouted. Although they were still in the test tubes. "You wilget her back... when your training begins." Elissa said. "Let us out!" Alex yelled. "NO!" Ethan yelled back. "LET US OUT!" Alex boomed again, shattering his test tube's glass. Elissa then turned the 'Emergency Alarm' switch to on. Team Rocket Administrators and Team Rocket Grunts (Secuirty) came straight to the testing room. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" The Security Captain yelled. "NO!" Alex yelled. Then he was hit by Ekans' Poison Stings. "**AAAAAGH!**" Alex Screeched. he fell to the ground and was put in Test Tube No. 5. Security Grunts kept guard of Test Tubes 1 2 3 and 5. "AAAGH!" Drake yelled as his heart was jabbed with pain. so did all the others, and few minutes after Alex felt it. Alex was the only one to not fall unconcious. But he acted like it until night, when the guards slept and the scientists and Ethan and Elissa slept. Then, Alex bashed open his Test Tube and got the pokemon and laid each in the Test Tubes, according to their Trainer, then he fixed the Test Tube while inside.

In the morning, the boys hid their Pokeballs. Everyone was awake now, and the experimenting began again.


	5. The Experiment and Training Structure

"Start up the experimenting." Elissa said. "Yes, ma'am" Soran said in a low voice. He pressed a large blue button. Suddenly, jolts of electricity zapped the boys. "AAAAAGH!" Drake groaned in pain, along with a "STTTTOPPPPP IIIITTTT!", and "IIIIIIIIIIIII FFFEELLL WWWWEIRDD" and a "AAAAAH!". Alex opened his right eye right in the middle of all the jolts. "Wha... Whats happ... Happening... To... M... Me?" Alex said painfully. "You'll find out... When your training begins." Ethan said along with a few evil laughs, grinning evilly. Then, the electricity stopped, and Soran pressed and large red button. Fire burst on to the boys. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" they yelled. The fire stopped quickly. Soran pressed a large green button. Water burst on to the boys and after 15 minutes, all of this stopped.

"I...I..!" Drake said. _How can we talk with our minds to each other?_ Jake thought to Drake. _Wha..?_ Drake thought back. _How'd you do that? Hi guys mind if a join in? _A;ex burst into their thought conversation. _Sure, as long as you dont say Shizballs. _Jake thought to him. _Shizballs Shizballs Shizballs. _Alex thought to Jake. _I SAID DONT SAY SHIZBALLS! _ Jake mind-screeched back to him while Drake stared at them, listening to thier mind fight. "Let them out" the boys suddenly heard Ethan say. Soran pressed a small red button that read OPEN. The test tubes opened and the boys ran out, and Jake and Alex started getting into a fist fight. "STOP FIGHTING!" Soran commanded to them. Jake and Alex stopped fighting. Soran and atleast ten security grunts lead them to a training structure. It had tall and short Climbing walls, Training Dummies, Moving Targets, and even Rockets waiting to battle. "Woooooah" the boys said, amused.

They were lead to a large room with a scientist with their four pokeballs of their pokemon. "How'd you..?" Alex asked. "We did it while the experimenting." the scinetist said. "I am Dr. Kaldron." he said. He let out their Pokemon. "Leafy!" Luke shouted "Flare!" Alex said "Fatal!" Drake yelled "Quick (Jake's Starly)!" Jake screamed, going hyper. Fatal tackled Jake and he calmed down. "Now, focus on your pokemon." Dr. Kaldron said while the boys were already focusing on them.


	6. The Transformation

The others stopped focusing on their pokemon. Drake was still focusing on Fatal, and felt himself change. "Huh?" Drake said. He looked where his nose was supposed to be. But instead there was a... beak. "WOAH!" Drake yelled. The others looked at him in confusion. When they saw his beak, they immediatly started focusing on their pokemon again. Drake felt himslef get smaller... and smaller... and smaller! He stopped at about the size of a piplup. He felt himself grow fur. It was blue and white, like a Piplup'... He was fully piplup. Fatal fainted.

**Jake's Transformation**

Jake grew a beak, and loved it. He whistled. But instead, out came a sound like a singing bird. "Cooooool!" Jake said, amused by the sight. He shrunk smaller... and smaller... and smaller! He stopped at about the size of a starly. He felt his legs grow thin, then turn orange. Jake's toes formed into three talons. The leftovers of his feet turned orange, too. His arms formed into wings. Then, he grew dark grey feathers, and some white fathers on his face. Quick fainted.

**Alex's Transformation**

Alex grew a tail, and a flame burst from the tip of it. He swayed it. "HOLY CRABAMOLY!" he shouted when he noticed it. He shrunk to the size of a chimchar. A small fire symbol formed on his forehead, orange-colored. a lot of his skin soddenly turned orange, and his face turned pure pale. He breathed fire. He set aflame to Leafy. "TURRRRTWIIIIG!" Leafy screeched, but then Drake put him out.

**Luke's Transformation**

A shell grew and settled on to Luke's back. He shrunk into a Turtwig, screaming in surprise. He started running around. "I'm gonna be a Tuuurtwig! I'm gonna be a Tuuurtwig!" Luke shouted His legs colored a pale green, and his feet did, too, along with his toe nails forming into three toenails, and his feet also forming into a circlish form. A small sprout srouted on his head, and his whole body colored Pale Green.


	7. The Training

"Very good, boys"

"Pip, Piplup!" Drake said. He noticed Kaldron giving him a confused look, and again, he failed at saying something beside Piplup(and lup, pip, plup). "Drake, I'm sure you haven't realised that your not speaking human language." Kaldron explained with a chuckle at the end. "Pip." Drake replied.

"I supposed your training should start right about..." Kaldron said. "Now!" 8 security grunts and atleast 4 Administators, one Administrator of each, and 2 grunts also. Ethan and Elissa were two of the Admins, and they were with Luke and Jake. the Rockets escorted the boys back into the training room, and they noticed other training rooms, too, and Drake was fascinated with the pool one. he scurried to its, shouting "PILUUUUUUP!PIIIIIIIIIIIIPLUUUUUUUP!" his Admin and Grunts quickly followed him, having no problem at all.

Alex went to the Climbing Walls, Luke battled, and Jake tried to hit moving Air Dummies. Luke kept losing, Drake was having fun, Jake kept missing, and Alex quickly climbed the shortest walls, and always failed on the tall ones (and mediums, heh heh).

After awhile, Jake got tired and Luke won his first battle, Alex kept working, and Drake kept attempting to learn Bubble. "Man, i wish they had fa-(yawn)-ke trees here." Jake chirped. "Don't be such a sleepy-starly!" Luke yelled, yet again winning another battle. "Yay! I accomplished my first Medium one!" Alex shouted all of the sudden (this is translation mode, by the way). Drake screamed, "I FINALLY LEARNED BUBBLE!"


End file.
